


Affectation

by deathwailart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Boundaries, Developing Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benito's scared of hurting Fenris again as they try to actually do this whole relationship thing right this time.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: affectation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectation

"Benito," Fenris says with that note he can't quite put a name to because it's not _quite_ finality even if it's damn close. "Come here."  
  
They've been slow and careful about all of this. Fenris still has the mansion he's been squatting in but he knows he's free to come and go no matter the time of day or night, no matter if Benito is home or not and Benito's not ashamed that he felt as though he was proposing when he offered Fenris a key. Even if he tried very hard to be casual which he's good at usually, except when it comes to Fenris where he feels a bit like a drunken bronco. Danarius is dead, Varania too – not Benito's choice to make, especially not when he's a mage – and Benito has forgiven Fenris even if he doesn't think Fenris needs to be forgiven because he understands as best he can.  
  
But Benito's touch caused him pain before and he can't do that again, can't hurt Fenris like that and can't lose him again if they're going to make a real go of it this time because it would hurt far too much. Still it's a fine line, trying to just be the person everyone sees and not wanting Fenris to feel as though he's trying to handle him like he's made of glass and he's just not good at having these conversations in the first place.  
  
"I won't break," Fenris continues when Benito has closed the bedroom door with his foot – Fenris came here of his own accord, Bodahn informed with a grin that just looked so _wrong_ on Bodahn's face – and approached, removing his stave to let it lean against the table and out of the way. Fenris has that little smirk that perhaps only Isabela and Varric, maybe even Sebastian, get to see aside from Benito. "Stop acting like I will."  
  
"I'm sorry," Benito apologises because that's honestly what he does most after making appalling jokes that are poorly judged and ill-received more often than not. "I just...I'm trying."  
  
"I know." Two hands take hold of his robes and suddenly he's being tugged closer and for all that Fenris is lean and lanky and wiry, he's strong, stronger than Benito is because Benito might be fairly solid of build but the only muscle tone he has comes from his stave and that doesn't really do that much for him. "Perhaps you need to stop acting and just be you."  
  
Benito almost laughs because sometimes it's hard for him to tell where Benito the sad clown ends and the actual person begins but he's sure Fenris is very much aware of that. "What if I do stop doing what I've been doing recently and it-"  
  
Fenris cuts him off with a kiss, his hands letting go of Benito's robes to cup his cheeks and brush his long dark hair from his face where it's come loose from the leather tie that keeps it in place.  
  
"You were you before, since we first met, when I realised I was..." There's a hint of a blush and Benito leans in, catches Fenris by the chin and kisses him. Fenris is smiling when they part, small, still shy but they're this close and in Benito's room and Fenris is smiling. "If I'm willing to be open and honest..."  
  
"Then I am as well. Warts and all."  
  
It's not the most romantic declaration, but then again it's not Aveline either and it makes Fenris laugh as he turns them so he can push Benito back on the bed. They don't go far – Fenris only removes part of his armour so no one loses an eye or has to call for Anders – but it feels like a little piece slots into place and Fenris has made his point. No more handling Fenris like the most delicate Orlesian antique unless that's what Fenris wants.  
  
And as Benito knows very well, Fenris is good at making himself clear.


End file.
